Love Is Like A Chocolate
by Queennara
Summary: Terjadi kejutan luar biasa untuk Sasuke. dan membuatnya serasa senang ke langit ketujuh. Ia harus berterik pada sahabat dobe-nya. "U...Uc...Uchiha-san?"/ "kau... sangat cantik hari ini."/ Read and Review please?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Is Like A Chocolate © Queen Nara

Rate : Teen

Genre : Romance, Friendship, little bit comedy

Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha & Sakura Haruno, and other pairing

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), EYD dan kosa kata perlu dipertanyakan, abal, gaje, dll.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

Enjoy my Fiction minna-san!

.

.

Chapter 1 : Permulaan

Suara derap langkah menggema dikoridor Konoha Gakuen. Tidak ada yang berani menghalangi jalan dua orang penguasa sekolah itu. Hell yeah! Mana mungkin ada yang berani melawan duo iblis itu. Sang bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha dan putra tunggal dari keluarga Namikaze. Semua murid pasti akan menyingkir dari jalan yang akan mereka lewati. Bahkan para guru tidak ada yang berani menegur mereka saat melakukan pelanggaran. Mana mungkin berani. Memang mereka mau dipecat dari pekerjaan mereka. Karena, Sekolah elite itu adalah milik bersama dua sahabat sejati, Uchiha Fugaku dan Namikaze Minato. Ayah dari kedua iblis berwajah malaikat itu. wajah boleh rupawan, tapi sifat mereka. Siapa yang tahu? Bahwa lelaki setampan para dewa khayangan itu, bersifat melebihi raja iblis sekalipun. Tapi, seiblis-iblisnya mereka, sebrengsek-brengseknya mereka, pasti punya kelemahan. Dan mereka memiliki kelemahan yang sama. Yaitu, Ibu kandung mereka sendiri.

"Ayolah Temeee!" Rajuk sang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, Namikaze Naruto.

"Hn, Sekali tidak, tetap tidak, Dobe." Jawab pemuda berambut emo raven dengan tenang, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oh ayolaaah… aku janji tidak akan merusaknya." Rajuk Naruto lagi.

"Terakhir kau bilang juga tidak akan merusaknya. Nyatanya?"

"Uh… itu Cuma kesalahan teknis." Elak Naruto.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!"

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba pistol yang tingkatannya diatas Magnum saja Temeee! Aku ingin mencoba pistol Python-mu itu!" Rajuknya lagi. Kali ini, sang bungsu Uchiha enggan menanggapi. Ia bosan dengan rajukan Naruto yang menurutnya berisik. Dengan tenang, pemuda bermata onyx itu melangkah, seolah tidak mendengar ocehan-ocehan dan umpatan-umpatan yang keluar dari mulut sahabatnya sejak kecil itu. Tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap sosok gadis berambut soft pink yang sedang membawa tumpukkan buku. Gadis itu terlihat sangat culun dengan rambut yang dikepang dua acak-acakan, poni yang menutupi matanya, kacamata bulat besar bertengger manis di hidungnya, berpakaian yang teramat sangat rapi. Yeah! Satu-satunya gadis yang tidak tergila-gila padanya. Satu-satunya gadis yang tidak takut padanya. Satu-satunya gadis yang tidak terpengaruh oleh pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan gadis itu mengacuhkannya. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke, diacuhkan?

"Hn, Ohayou Sakura." Sapa Sasuke saat berpapasan dengan gadis berhelaian soft pink itu, Haruno Sakura. Diam-diam, Sasuke memang tertarik pada gadis culun itu.

"Ohayou Uchiha-san." Jawab Sakura dengan ekspresi datar. Dengan cueknya, ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih sedikit terbengong akibat ulahnya tadi. Sasuke terbengong? Tentu saja! Tadi merupakan peningkatan! Sebelumnya Sakura bahkan tak menjawab salam Sasuke. Jikapun menjawab, hanya dengan gumaman. Hubungan mereka maju selangkah!

"Peningkatan ya, Teme?" bisik Naruto menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Urussaii!" Sasuke kemudian berjalan lagi menuju kedalam kelasnya. Pikirannya masih melayang ke sosok gadis pink tadi. Sosoknya yang misterius, pintar –karena Sakura masuk kesini dengan beasiswa-, dan membuatnya berdebar-debar. Pembawaan diri yang tenang, cuek dan dingin membuat Sasuke meresponnya. Dan Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura adalah sosok yang cantik, jika saja ia melepas kacamata jaman Pithecanthropus Erectus itu saja, menampilkan mata emerald-nya yang sangat mempesona Sasuke. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Sasuke tahu. Tentu saja dengan cara liciknya ia membuat Sakura jatuh hingga kacamata-nya terpental dan menimpa tubuhnya dengan SANGAT sengaja. Bukan Sakura yang terpesona, malah ia sendiri yang jatuh kedalam pesona mata emerald Sakura.

"Temeee!" panggil Naruto di telinga Sasuke yang tengah duduk dibangkunya sambil memainkan i-Phone warna hitam metalik-nya.

"Hn, jangan berteriak di telingaku Dobe!" dan sang bunsu Uchiha itu-pun melempar death glare andalannya pada pemuda rubah itu yang hanya di tanggapi dengan cengiran dan tampang watados-nya.

"Aku ada berita bagus lhoo…" Pamer Naruto. Sifatnya sangat kekanakan. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ini tentang Sakura-chaaan…" Pamernya lagi.

Tuing!

Mendengar kata 'Sakura' Sasuke langsung bersemangat. Hell yeah, ini tentang orang yang disukainya lhoo….

"Berita apa Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke to the point.

"Sebenarnya…" Naruto sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya. Membuat raut penasaran pada wajah tampan si bungsu Uchiha yang biasanya menampilkan ekspresi datar.

"Cepat katakan Dobe!" bentaknya tidak sabar.

"Sebenarnya… Sakura… aku… sebenarnya…" kalimat yang mengambang itu terus keluar dari mulut Naruto. Menambah tingkat penasaran pada diri Sasuke.

"Apa Dobe?! Katakan yang jelas!" rupanya pemuda berstyle chicken butt itu sangat tidak sabaran.

"Sebenarnya… aku bohong kalau aku punya berita tentang Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto disertai cengiran rubahnya. Dan urat-urat kemarahan pun terpampang jelas diwajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke.

**BLETAK!**

Kepala kuning itu sukses mendapatkan hadiah bogem mentah dari Sasuke. Naruto meringis pelan saking sakitnya bogeman Sasuke. Diliriknya Sasuke yang tampak asyik menggoda gadis-gadis yang bergerombol dengan senyum menawannya. Para gadis itupun ber-blushing-ria. Siapa yang tahan dengan pesona Uchiha coba? Tentu saja hanya Haruno Sakura. Naruto memutar matanya bosan. Namun tiba-tiba, matanya melebar melihat sosok yang membuat seorang Sasuke Uchiha tergila-gila. Gadis pink itu berdiri dengan tenang dihadapan tiga orang gadis yang sangat sangat mereka kenal. Karin, Shion dan Kin. Ketua fans club mereka berdua.

"T-Temee…" panggil Naruto sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sasuke.

"Ada apa sih Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke malas.

"L-Li-Lihat! Itu Sakura-chan!" Kata Naruto sambil menuding-nuding kearah jendela kelas.

"Jangan membohongiku Dobe!" Bentak Sasuke kesal.

"Teme! Lihat itu!"Naruto kemudian memutarkan kepala Sasuke paksa. Dan seketika itu, Onyx Sasuke membulat. Sang pujaan hatinya sedang dilabrak oleh ketua fans club-nya. Sontak ia segera berdiri menghampiri gadis pink itu. Namun, langkahnya berhenti mendengar percakapan keempat gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke-kun hah?!" bentak gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata, Karin.

"Tidak ada." Jawab gadis berhelaian soft pink itu dengan tenang dan singkat.

"Lalu kenapa tadi pagi kau menyapanya hah?! Kami saja yang para fans-nya tidak berani menyapanya!" Sekarang giliran gadis berambut pirang, Shion yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Dia yang menyapaku." Jawab Sakura singkat. Entah mereka sadar atau tidak, mereka kini menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa lainnya.

"Gadis buruk rupa sepertimu disapa Sasuke-kun?! Jangan bercanda!" Ejek Kin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Heh, gadis buruk rupa sepertimu jangan belagu! Gadis jelek dan miskin sepertimu tidak pantas berada disini! Kau dapat masuk kesini juga karena biasiswa! Jangan sok pintar!" Bentak Karin sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Aku memang pintar." Timpal Sakura sambil membenarkan kacamatnya yang sedikit merosot.

"Cih! Jangan sombong! Aku lebih pintar dari kau tahu!" Karin mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan memutar bola matanya sok dramatis.

"Oh ya?" Selidik Sakura.

"Tentu saja!" Karin dengan sangat percaya diri mengatakannya di depan Sakura.

"Satu pertanyaan jika kau memang benar-benar pintar. Buah apa yang membuat monyet bingung?" Tanya Sakura sambil menyeringai. Sasuke yang mengawasi mereka berempat dari jauh sangat terkejut. Sakura menyeringai? Ini ekspresi yang sangat jarang dikeluarkan Sakura! Beruntungnya ia dapat melihatnya.

"Aha! Tentu saja pisang!" Jawab Karin.

"Salah." Jawab Sakura cepat.

"Ha? Melon? Apricot? Semangka?"

"Salah."

"Anggur, apel, leci, mangga?"

"Salah."

"…" Karin tak mampu menjawab lagi.

"Kau menyerah?" Tanya Sakura, senyum kemenangan terkembang diwajahnya. Karin hanya bisa mengangguk lesu untuk meng-iya-kan.

"Jawabannya jeruk."

"Jeruk? Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Karin diikuti anggukan setuju oleh para murid yang melihatnya.

"Kau bingung?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Sudah kubilang buah jeruk membuat monyet bingung." Jawab Sakura sambil berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu. meninggalkan Karin yang masih terpaku, bengong, dan penasaran. Otaknya sulit mencerna apa yang dikatakan Sakura barusan.

5 detik…

10 detik…

1 menit….

"HAHAHAHAHA!" tawa para murid yang menonton kejadian tadi membahana di seluruh koridor. Wajah Karin sudah sangat memerah menahan malu dan amarah.

"AWAS KAU SAKURAA! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGATAIKU MONYEEETT! AAARRRRGGGHHH!" Teriak Karin kesal. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah dan malu. Ia kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu disusul Kin dan Shion yang berusaha menahan tawanya mati-matian. Betapa bodohnya Karin.

To be Continued…

Tempat Bacotan Nara :

Hola minna-san! Ini fanfic saya yang saya buat dengan easy going lho… #hah?

Soalnya mood saya lagi baik! :D

Saya kasih judul 'Love Is Like A Chocolate' karena menurut saya, semua cerita cinta itu ga selalu manis, pasti ada pahitnya juga kan? Nah seperti cokelat! Meski cokelat itu manis, tapi coklat juga mengandung rasa pahit. Manis dan pahit secara bersamaan! (^-^)b

Tapi alasan yang sebenarnya adalah, Karena saya adalah pecinta coklat! :3 Ga tahu kenapa tapi saya suka banget sama coklat. Makan kue pake coklat, roti tawar pake selai coklat, pokoknya semua serba coklat. Dalam beberapa hal tentu saj tidak lho, ya! #Curcol mulu nih author.

Dan cerita ini saya buat ringan untuk pelepas stress. Disini, Sasu OOC banget ya? Sengaja emang.#plak!

Bosen sih, bikin Sasuke jadi pemuda stoic dan minim ekspresi. Mungkin dua iblis ini belum menampakkan ke-iblis-annya ya? Mungkin chapter 3 nanti akan saya tampilkan kenapa Sasu dan Naru di sebut duo iblis. Banyak kejutan yang akan saya coba tampilkan di Fanfic ini. #smirk

Dan sekarang, bagaimana menurut minna-san tentang fanfic ini? Jelek ya? #pundung.

Karena saya masih newbie, saya butuh bentuan para senpai untuk memperbaiki fanfic saya.

Berkenankan Minna-san untuk me-Review fanfic abal saya ini? :3

.

.

.

With love, Queen Nara :*


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Is Like A Chocolate © Queen Nara

Rate : Teen

Genre : Romance, Friendship, little bit comedy (maybe)

Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

Warning : AU, OOC (banget), Typo(s), EYD-kosa-kata-tanda-baca patut dipertanyakan, gaje, abal, dll.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Read and Review please?

.

.

Enjoy your reading!^^

.

.

Chapter 2

-oOo-

Sasuke memberenggut kesal. Ia masih dengan posisi angkuhnya. Berdiri tegak, melipat tangannya di depan dada dan membuang mukanya kearah samping. Matanya bergulir untuk melirik tiga orang Uchiha dewasa yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan puppy eyes. Ia masih tak bergeming. Bahkan semakin merasa diatas angin. Di bibir tipis-nya, muncul seringaian licik andalannya. Matanya terpejam, menikmati tiap untaian-untaian kata yang keluar dari Tou-san, Kaa-san dan Aniki-nya sendiri. Bahkan Tou-sannya yang tegas itu ikut-ikutan membujuknya dengan cara melankolis, memandang dengan tatapan puppy eyes dan menautkan jarinya di depan dada. Meski merasa curiga, Sasuke tetap menikmati adegan ini. Jarang-jarangkan, meliat Tou-sannya yang super sibuk dan tegas itu jadi childish seperti ini. Fufufu~ sepertinya kau mendapat suatu kejutan Sasuke.

"Ayolah Sasu-chan~ sekali saja ya… Kaa-san mohon untuk ikut ke pesta kali ini." Pinta Kaa-sannya, Uchiha Mikoto sambil memandang penuh harap kearah putra bungsunya itu.

"Iya Sasuke. Aniki jamin pasti kamu tidak akan menyesal deh. Ikut ya Sasu-kun." Rajuk aniki-nya, Uchiha Itachi.

"Ck, aku tidak mau pergi ke pesta membosankan seperti itu." Sasuke tetap berpendirian teguh dengan pendapatnya. Sepertinya Uchiha Fugaku –Tou-san Sasuke- menyesal telah membuat anak keras kepala sepertimu Sasuke. Mungkin buat lagi yang perempuan? Ehm… kembali ke Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau harus ikut. Ini perintah. Kalau tidak, mobil, kredit card, handphone dan semua fasilitas tou-san sita. Kamu juga tidak boleh pergi keluyuran malam-malam atau sampai clubbing. Koleksi pistol dan katana juga Tou-san sita." Ujar Fugaku tegas.

Skak matt.

Perintah ayah-nya benar-benar 'jleb' di hati Sasuke. Ia langsung menganga lebar. Sedangkan Mikoto dan Itachi memandang horror kearah Fugaku yang tenang dan santai saja.

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung mengatakannya sejak tadi?!" pekik mereka berdua bersamaan. Uchiha dewasa itu hanya menggendikkan bahu cuek.

"Aku lupa. Kupikir menyenangkan juga merayu Sasuke dengan cara kalian." Ucapnya sambil melangkah pergi. "Kalian siap-siaplah. Kita berangkat 30 menit lagi."

Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk lesu dan berjalan lunglai menuju kamarnya masing-masing untuk berganti pakaian.

.

.

.

Disinilah Sasuke sekarang. Di tengah pesta mewah dengan nuansa gold. Sejak datang ke pesta itu, ia hanya memasang wajah stoic dan menebarkan aura negative dari dirinya. Menambah aura seram pada dirinya. Ia sungguh bosan di pesta formal seperti ini. Ia mencoba mencari teman 'Dobe'-nya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Di pesta formal salah satu pejabat penting di Kota Konoha seperti ini, pasti keluarga Naruto diundang karena ayahnya menjabat sebagai walikota. Ia mencoba mencari di stand ramen, makanan kesukaan teman blonde-nya. Saat ia menemukan kepala kuning jabrik yang menyembul diantara beberapa orang, tangannya ditarik seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Kaa-sannya sendiri. Ia mengernyit bingung. Apa yang kaa-sannya lakukan?

"Kau itu darimana sih? Kaa-san dari tadi mencarimu. Acaranya mau dimulai." Kata Kaa-sannya sambil menyeret Sasuke mendekat kearah podium. Semakin menambah kerutan di dahi Sasuke. Rasa bingung kembali menyerangnya saat Tou-san dan Anikinya sudah berdiri di podium sambil mengembangkan senyum penuh arti.

"Baiklah, sang calon tunangan pria sudah datang. Kita panggil calon tunangan wanita." Kata sang MC disambut tepukan riuh para hadirin. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kalau tidak salah dengar, tunangan? Tunggu! Tunangan?! Otak Sasuke tidak sebodoh itu, maka ia dengan cepat menangkap kalau dia akan di tunangkan. Jadi, itu sebabnya Tou-san, Kaa-san dan Aniki memaksaku ikut pesta. Batinnya menggeram. Tangannya mengepal kuat mencoba untuk menahan amarah. Tidak lucu kan, kalau ia memukul kakaknya yang masih cengar-cengir dengan seringaian yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Uh… Damn it!

"U… Uc…Uchiha-san?" suara lembut seorang gadis yang ia sangat kenali membuat emosinya perlahan menurun. Ia membalikkan badannya. Matanya membulat menatap gadis cantik di depannya. Dengan menggunakan dress selutut warna putih beraksen hitam dengan lengan panjang, high heels warna hitam dengan hiasan berlian, rambut soft pink yang digulung keatas dan menyisakan helaian rambut yang di buat bergelombang membingkai wajah cantiknya, wajah yang di make up natural, dan satu hal lagi. Kacamata jaman Pithecanthropus Erectus yang biasanya bertengger dengan manis diwajahnya menghilang. Sungguh, dia sangat cantik!

"Sakura? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya-nya kaget. Ia memandang tak percaya kearah Sakura.

"Sasuke, jangan bicara kasar dengan calon tunanganmu!" hardik Kaa-sannya cepat. Sasuke melongo, Sakura melongo. Kedua orang tua dari dua remaja itu tertawa cekikikan.

"Makanya Sakura, Kaa-san memaksamu ikut kepesta ini. Dan mulai sekarang, kau harus memanggil tunangannmu 'Sasuke-kun' begitu." Terang Haruno Mebuki, Kaa-san Sakura.

"A-Apa? Tunangan? Kami masih 17 tahun Kaa-san." Sanggah Sakura. "Ini masih terlalu dini." Lanjutnya.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura Kaa-san." Bela Sasuke meski dalam hati ia mendesah kecewa. Mau di tunangkan dengan orang yang disukai bukannya hal yang bagus? Tapi, Uchiha harus bersikap rasional! Pikirkan masa depanmu Sasuke. Jika ia bertunangan maka ia akan segera menikah, memiliki seorang anak dan mereka bertiga bersama-sama pergi liburan. Hei! Apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke?! Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Pikirannya mulai korslet rupanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian masih bisa meraih cita-cita kalian kok. Kalian hanya di tunangkan dan akan menikah kalau sudah lulus nanti." Haruno Ichimasa, Ayah Sakura ikut menimpali.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Sakura. Kau juga Sasuke! Mari, kita segera mulai acara pertunangannya." Ichimasa berkata dengan riang. Kedua anak muda itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Mereka saling lirik malu-malu dengan muka memerah. Dengan gugup, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura menuju ke podium. Mati-matian ia menahan ekspresi bahagiannya. Ingin sekali ia tersenyum lebar, meloncat-loncat, menari Harlem Shake dan berteriak pada sahabat 'Dobe'-nya kalau ia di tunangkan dengan Haruno Sakura. Hhah~ jika saja ia tidak mengingat martabat Uchiha, mungkin ia akan melakukannya dan menjadi trending topic di jejaring social.

"Emh… Sakura…" Panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Y-ya…?" respon Sakura dengan gugup. Jantungnya tak berhenti berdetak sejak tadi.

"Kau… sangat cantik hari ini." Kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajah menutupi rona kemerahan di pipi putihnya. Eciyee… Uchiha Sasuke merona nih yee…

"A-Arigatou." Sakura menunduk. Wajahnya tak kalah memerah dengan buah kesukaan Sasuke, apalagi kalau bukan tomat. Ehem… benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh yaa…

To be Continued…

Tempat Bacotan Nara :

Hai-hai minna-san!#pasang wajah innocent.

Nara disini! Kembali lagi dengan Love Is Like A Chocolate! Yosh! Akhirnya bisa update~

Buat SasuSaku Uchiha, aku ga nelantarin Fiction-ku kok~ (-,-) Aku akhir-akhir ini sibuk banget. Apalagi aku di pilih ikut lomba. Dua lomba sekaligus dengan pelaksanaan waktu yang mepet-mepet~ (QwQ) Heran deh, padahal aku males-nya ga karuan tapi kenapa sibuknya ga ketulungan (_,_)

Buat Guest, emang bener ya? Aduuh~ Aku ga tahu kalo adegan itu-nya sama. Soal lelucon itu, udah biasa di kelasku. Kalo boleh jujur lagi, lelucon itu berasal dari buku lelucon milik temenku, Ilya. Makasih ya, udah di beri tahu (^_^)7

Udah, itu aja yang mau aku lurusin. Ehehe, sampai jumpa di next chapter! Tapi aku ga janji update cepet lho ya! Soal-nya aku sibuk banget~

Berkenankah meninggalkan jejak di kotak Review?

.

.

.

Regard,

Queen Nara


End file.
